Morte e Lápide
by coelhao.sete
Summary: Com o fim próximo, cada um age de um modo diferente. Porém, todos acabam em um mesmo lugar: uma simples e fria lápide. .:Drabbles:. IV - Piada
1. Desespero

_**Morte e Lápide**_

Capítulo I

**Desespero**

Do que adianta sentir o desespero agora?

Não, não é só culpa dele. Desde o começo, você apostou tudo no jogo. Todas as fichas que possuía – o rosto, a privacidade, a identidade, o cargo. Agora não adianta querer voltar atrás, querer tomar rumos diferentes.  
Sabia. Sabia desde o momento em que quis aceitar o caso, _poderia_ morrer.

No que você imaginou quando se atou a ele? Clemência, amizade, amor, pena. Queria que ele tivesse misericórdia ou _pena_?  
Você nunca nutriu um terço, por ele. Que seja sincero. Talvez respeito, admiração; ambas as inteligências eram igualadas. E isso que te atraiu.  
Ah, sim, você sentiu _atração_.

E agora, desespero.

Os sinos estão se tornando cada vez mais altos, o som ecoa no seu interior; semelhante à vez de que seus pais morreram. Você tinha o dom de escutar o choro por mais uma alma.  
E nesse caso, sua alma.

Não, não se desespere.

Você não está deixando _ninguém_ de suma importância vivo. Alguns que te foram estimadas, já estão mortos; e não se apegue ao pensar nas pobres criancinhas do orfanato. Não, não.  
Seja sincero com você mesmo. Apenas se agarre ao pensamento de que uma delas derrotará seu assassino.

Ah, mas que você fosse morto pelas mãos do _verdadeiro_ assassino, não por uma cópia, por um segundo, terceiro ou quarto. Que seja ele. Aquele que você se empenhou tanto pra descobrir.  
Mesmo que, sempre tenha sabido quem era, mesmo que vocês dois tenham jogado tênis, dormido juntos, dividido um doce. Que você seja sincero consigo.  
Foi tudo por orgulho. E naquele momento era divertido, não angustiante como agora.

Não adianta se desesperar, não _agora_.

Seria ironia dizer que os céus estariam chorando por você. Era só uma disfunção meteorológica. Não o choro de seres divinos.  
Mas, se isso te conforta; que fique recebendo as lágrimas celestiais. Você nunca se comparou com um ser humano _normal_, sempre acreditou que emoções e crenças era demonstração de fraqueza. E agora, pede por uma alma maior, e sente o desespero, o medo.  
É assim que os humanos se sentem com a fragrância da morte.

Você sente desespero como eles, Lawliet.

Quando a sua matéria estiver desfeita, a sua inteligência não servirá pra nada. E tem a consciência disso como ninguém. Mas, que antes, você ainda a ponha em prática com seu assassino.  
Lembra da misericórdia?  
Você não iria embora, sem demonstrar que _perdoa_ seu assassino, seu _traidor_.

Mesmo com o desespero crescendo, infidamente, no seu interior, não é L?

E repete uma cena, similar a da Ceia¹. Aquela em que Jesus Cristo, lava e seca os pés de Judas; o seu traidor. Que se alimentou, dormiu e conviveu - era o seu Judas, e você tinha a plena consciência.  
Nem com a morte próxima, você não deixa de ser calculista. E que ponha sinceridade. Secou os pés do seu assassino, em pedido de misericórdia. Mas, ele não a daria a você, L.  
E se ele o desse, _você_ o mataria.

Sem desespero, _L Lawliet_.

Ele veio receber seu corpo caído, ele veio fingir - mais uma vez, que era seu amigo. O seu assassino que verá sua vida se extinguir como num sopro. Ele que irá respirar melhor sem você. Sem desespero, sem medo.

Agora, uma lápide será o espaço apropriado para o _seu_ desespero, L.

X

**Nota:** ¹ A Ceia – uma interpretação minha, ao capítulo 25, em que L seca os pés de Light.  
Não sei se observaram ou interpretaram desse modo. L queria dar provas de perdão ao seu assassino e traidor, no ato de secar os pés.  
Secar os pés de seu irmão, na bíblia, significa ter humildade, saber perdoar. E Cristo, na Ceia; fez questão de banhar e enxugar os pés de seus apóstolos, e dentre eles, estava _Judas Iscariot_ – Cristo sabia a que Judas, num futuro próximo viria entregá-lo a César (morte). Que foi o que traiu com um beijo, por algumas moedas de ouro.

Construirei uma série de drabbles, sobre o momento da morte de cada personagem.


	2. Dor

_**Morte e Lápide**_

Capítulo II

**Dor**

Cadê todos, que não estão aqui te ajudando?

_Talvez, morrendo também. _

É. É triste pensar na morte, e estar tão próxima dela. Senti-la cantando no seu ouvido, dá medo, não dá? Ainda mais, alguém que tem a consciência que o céu, nem o inferno o espera.  
_É triste_. Saber que não haverá um descanso eterno em lugar nenhum.

Dói. Além da dor carnal, a da consciência se faz presente – é a pior, ver todo o seu empenho; desmoronando como um castelo de naipes. Caí a parte de cima, o meio, a _base_.  
Ah, mas você era _Deus_. A obra divina nunca é destruída, por mais que exista ateus, ela segue erguida. Então, você não era _nada_.

É só a dor carnal Light, não chore.

Hereges. Foram eles que te destruíram, eles que atiraram, que cuspiram. Para eles, você não passa de um corpo moribundo, um corpo chorando, gemendo e se arrastando.  
Quando você cruzou aquela porta, acreditou sinceramente, que fugiria? A dor é imensa, todos vêem.

Daqui a pouco, a dor passa. Não grite.

Enquanto corria, você prestou atenção no céu? Era uma tarde tão bela. O caramelizado – da mesma tonalidade do seu cabelo, brindava o cais. Não, você não teve a oportunidade de observar. A dor era _imensa_.  
O que aconteceu com a sua arrogância, a sua inteligência, a sua capacidade, a sua divindade?  
Esquecidas pela dor.

Corra. Quem sabe, a dor acabe?

As pessoas que passavam por você, alguns com certeza eram devotas de Kira. Mas eles não tiveram a cumplicidade de ajudar o seu deus, que estava chorando de dor.  
_Estava morrendo_. Ninguém lhe apareceu com um lenço, com uma palavra.  
Era o que você queria, mas ninguém veio. Ninguém. Nem a mulher que dizia te amar, estava aqui. E logo você, que sempre se colocou acima de um humano; pedia piedade.

A dor dilacera.

Ao entrar naquela oficina abandonada, onde ratazanas viviam, e ao encostar-se à simples escada de ferro; você imaginou que aquele seria seu sepulcro? Enquanto o moinho rodava com a ajuda do vento, o frio percorria seu corpo.  
Era o sussurro da morte e da dor. Não, isso não era nem um pouco digno para um Deus. Infelizmente, a dor faz esquecer a verdade.

A dor cria ilusão, Yagami, não se preocupe.

O seu _amigo_ estava lhe esperando, com os mesmos olhos escuros. _Ele estava te esperando_.  
Esperando a sua morte, Light. Esperando absorver o seu último suspiro.  
Como antes, L estava disposto a te observar.

A face, a respiração, os olhos, a cabeça, o peito. Cada parte do seu ser, latejava, comprimia, _doía_. O peito era donde vinha o sofrimento primário. E Deus, porque não ajudava alguém que só quis o bem? _Que só fez o bem..._  
Você era o próprio Deus, Yagami Light. Não venha rogar e orar agora, no momento de dor.

A dor traz lembranças, é algo natural.

E você viu toda a sua vida.

Viu o caderno negro, viu o _Deus da Morte_. E no topo de uma rede de fiação, ele escrevia calmamente seu nome. A letra era deveras caprichada, para o humano _mais_ divertido.  
Você merecia, pelo menos, uma morte, com a caligrafia bem desenhada. Era o Deus do Novo Mundo, não era?  
Ah, mas você acabou de descobrir o quão _simplório_ era.

A dor sumiu.

Enfim, a dor não era algo que você poderia sentir mais. E quando ela desaparece, _Yagami Light_, é a prova de que tudo estará bem. Aliás, L ainda te esperava, com a mão estendida ou apenas sorrindo pelo resultado.

Um Deus _não_ reina em uma lápide, Kira.

X

**Nota: **A soberba de Light era imensa, e aposto, que ao ver seu castelinho desmoronar; o baque fora grande. A morte que eu retratei é a do Anime.

Mesmo gostando – **não sou fãngirl!** - de Light, tratá-lo mal é irresistível.


	3. Piada

**_Morte e Lápide_**

Capítulo III

**Piada**

Desinência.

As pessoas costumam sentir-la, quando fazem uma escolha errada.  
Quando não entendem si mesmo e repassam o fato de apenas ter aceitado o destino, sem questionários.  
Mas, você era livre.

Gostaria de desistir?

É complicado você voltar atrás com sua palavra – na verdade, é difícil dar a ré com o seu _amigo_ atrás. Ele exerce pressão, não exerce?  
E ele não te obrigou a nada. Chegara até o carro com as próprias pernas, ele não te carregou; e nem carregaria. Você sabia.

Tornou-se difícil desistir _do_ agora.

Quando ele expôs o plano absurdo e congruente, você simplesmente acendeu um cigarro e sorriu otimista. Lançou uma piada sobre a modelo japonesa, comentou a calça justa _dele_, sorveu café, fumou; fez outra piada, fumou e sorveu café. Era apenas uma antecipação de uma partida de um certo game, o qual você havia batido recorde.

Você não desistiu, na primeira vez em que fora derrotado no vídeo-game. Porque, desistir de um _joguinho_ de corrida?

Apertando o volante, te faz imaginar um controle? Um controle que se for bem manejado, _talvez_ você não perca.  
Desta vez, estava possível prever o final; como sempre.  
A adrenalina te corrói; há quanto tempo não a sentia? Manipular uma arma, lançar uma bomba – e sorrindo, forjando um seqüestro, ajudando um cara da máfia; quem sabe conseguisse ser um novo terrorista? Se escapasse, claro.  
E tudo te lembrava um joguinho da semana passada.

Tinha consciência de que estava a caminho da forca, cometendo suicídio ao sorrir otimista. Sua vida havia se tornado tão miserável, a ponto de jogá-la fora, por L? Um cara que mal conhecia e arrogante, na sua concepção. Entrando na brincadeira do primeiro e do segundo, sem recusar. A sua vida, realmente não estava valendo nada.  
Aliás, haveria alguém que pudesse dizer seu nome algum dia? Sendo que você sequer o disse. Talvez o seu _grande amigo_ pudesse dizer-lo. Ah, mas isso seria se ele sobrevivesse. Se, se, se.

Ou te valia a pena buscar e julgar o maior sociópata. Ao imaginar isso, você riu; era uma piada. Queria que aquele assassino e quem houvesse sido morto por ele – incluindo L, se fodesse. Tão pouco se lembrava de ter alguma divida pendente com o amigo de infância.  
Ah, havia o cara da padaria e o do bar, alguns que lhe emprestara dinheiro; se morresse não pagaria tais contas.

Tudo era uma grande piada para você.

Havia se preparado tão bem para receber a morte. O tabaco, pelo menos o _seu_ tabaco; seria a última coisa que degustaria com tanto prazer. E fora o que fez, antes de ver a barricada de policiais japoneses a sua frente. Uma longa tragada.

Colocou os pés no asfalto, sorriu e lançou o seu senso de humor; mais uma vez.

Não. Você não acreditava que conseguiria desistir e se safar por ter ajudado a seqüestrar aquela mulher - uma japonesa gostosinha, como diria; com um bom humor e esperando que os nipônicos rissem e batessem em suas costas amigavelmente. E convidaria todos para um bar, oferecia cigarro e álcool...

Porém, sequer te deixaram fazer a conclusão de sua piada. Inúmeras balas correram _amigavelmente_, encontrando abrigo em seu peito. Fora tudo tão rápido.  
A inconsciência que lhe fazia a piada da vez, levava para longe tudo o que viveu. Viveu uma vida fútil e a viu indo embora. E nem houve tempo de terminar o seu cigarro, _nem a sua piada_.

Não havia como voltar atrás, o seu sangue manchava as rodas do velho carro. E não haveria ninguém que fosse enterrá-lo decentemente. O amigo de infância com certeza estaria morto, e _o primeiro_ não era do tipo que choraria em um túmulo. E você tinha a plena razão, ele seria o único a sair vivo daquela merda toda. E que ele ainda viveria inutilmente.

Você pelo menos riu da vida e da morte, _Mail Jeevas_.

O problema é que um corpo inerte e encerrado em uma lápide; não costuma rir. E nem fazer piadas, Matt.

x

**Nota:** Continuarei, continuarei.

Abraço.


	4. Vazio

**_Morte e Lápide_**

Capítulo IV

**Vazio**

Você sente como se nada importasse, como se não houvesse um verdadeiro motivo para ainda estar viva. Até mesmo o seu ar tem sumido.  
E você acabará com isso, só termine de subir as escadas.

Escolheu uma bonita roupa, _linda_ viúva. E fez uma bela maquiagem borrada; combina com a sua angústia e esse modo fúnebre. Vestir-se-ia – pela última vez, para ele.  
Seu amado merecia vê-la chorar. Um homem que lhe deu tudo: amor, carinho, proteção e luxúria. E ainda, era imensamente grata a ele, por ter vingado seus pais. Com certeza, ele merecia o seu suicídio.

O pior é o vazio na cama; não é?

Você é uma viúva agora. Uma triste viúva, que não sabe por onde caminhar, sem as mãos dele para guiar-la. O que faria sem o seu grande amor? Sem os toques, sem os beijos, sem o corpo dele? Porque Deus fora tão cruel com você, ao tirá-lo de seus braços?

Um vazio cínico te invade. Uma solidão desesperadora e aterrorizante.

Por quanto tempo, ele fora seu alicerce? Ele apareceu no momento mais fútil de sua vida, a tornou sua Deusa. E se agarrara implorando para não cair.  
Porque na verdade, não era aquela modelo sorridente e alegre. Era alguém solitária e cercada de trivialidades; e só durante a noite sentia-se amada. E era porque ele estava lá, ao seu lado; amando a mulher da vida dele.

Um vazio choroso e doente, que insiste em te fazer acreditar que sua vida era uma mentira. Que viveu uma completa mentira ao lado dele.

Isso era uma blasfêmia. Ele a amava tanto, tanto... Mas nem sequer se despediu.

O vazio estava te sangrando.

Nem realizara um de seus sonhos, que era casar. Iria casar com ele, e seriam felizes eternamente. O encontraria depois da morte? Quem sabe, vivessem a verdadeira eternidade.  
Então, era por isso, que você erguia o olhar para o horizonte; em cima desse prédio?

Estava rezando, ou implorando para que a dor fosse pouca? Talvez fosse pequena, ao lado do seu vazio. Do seu segundo e maior vazio.  
Sua mãe se desenhava no chão. Ela a estava chamando, não estava?

Ela dizia que não haveria dor. E que estaria ao seu lado, _sempre_.

Os seus olhos embaçavam-se cada vez mais. O coração, a alma e os olhos sangravam como nunca antes. Você era uma pobre criança, sem família e sem seu amado.  
Haveria chances para alguém como você? Que apenas possuía o benefício da beleza, e nada mais. Nada mais.

O vazio te tornava louca. Apenas um impulso, e estaria com todos, que você algum dia – e ainda ama. Apenas um impulso, você estava no beiral. Apenas um.

Você ouviu um sibilar, um sussurro. _"Vamos, vamos. Acabe com todo esse vazio."_  
Uma voz doce que te incitava a continuar.

_"Vamos meu amor."_

E num certo momento, alguém lhe estendeu a mão; e caiu com você. Essa pessoa lhe beijava e dizia que tudo ficaria bem. Ficaria tudo bem, desde que a sua vida estivesse encerrada.

Desde que preenchesse o vazio.

A lei da gravidade lançou seu corpo no chão delicadamente. Fora instantâneo. A modelo da última revista estava deformada e banhada de carmim no asfalto.  
Logo, o aglomerado se formou. Ninguém choraria – realmente, pela viúva de Yagami Light.

Aquela que fora atormentada pelo vazio.

E que agora, preencheria o vazio com um corpo _irreconhecível_, numa simples lápide.  
E nem seria pela eternidade, Amane Misa.


End file.
